


In Love With A Ghost

by pastelaws



Series: Gawsten Oneshots [1]
Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Character Death, Is it a car accident?, Is it a suicide?, Is it an overdose?, Is it cancer?, It doesn't really go into detail though, Like it's vague, M/M, we will never know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 22:04:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15917175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelaws/pseuds/pastelaws
Summary: These feelings are locked into my lungs. My mind's thoughts are occupied with memories of him. I breathe in and he breathes out for me.





	In Love With A Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> I got the inspiration for this when I saw a comment under the video for Flowers by In Love With A Ghost featuring Nori. The comment told a story similar to the one outlined in this story. I saw the comment and immediately felt the connection and had to write this. It's probably the shortest thing I've ever written.

His fingers run through my hair and I close my eyes. His fingers have pink polish, I can smell the scent from here. Wait. It's blue today. He's been feeling a bit blue lately. We all get that way but I'm worried about him. I would never expect a smile from him if that wasn't how he was feeling. I never expect anything from him. I feel his hand in mine. It's soft despite years of playing his guitar. I stroke the small scar on his palm from when he was a teenager. I smile. His dog couldn't stand his impulsive nature and got scared. He's always full of energy, willing to try whatever the world is willing to throw at him.

It's one of the things I love about him. He never gives up. He's always ready for anything. Our bags are packed in the corner. The ring sits with the plane tickets in my dresser. Third drawer on the left. I haven't told him yet. I smile at the thought of spending the rest of my life with him.

“What's so funny?”

I start to laugh. I can't help it.

“You'll see.”

When I open my eyes this time, I come back to this world. He didn't make it to Hawaii. I still think about him. Our suitcases still sit in the corner. The expired plane tickets are still in my drawer. I almost told him before it happened. It's been a year and I can't bring myself to put it away. I can't get rid of his sweaters. He is still here. I feel it in every movement. In every single thing I do. He is there. He's in my heart. His blood is pumping through my veins. His pulse is faster than mine.

I see him in my head. I cannot move on. These feelings are locked into my lungs. My mind's thoughts are occupied with memories of him. I breathe in and he breathes out for me. Everything I do, he is with me. I know it's been a year. They say eventually that you can move on. I don't think that is possible for me.

I'm in love with a ghost.


End file.
